rebirthrofandomcom-20200215-history
War of Emperium: Second Edition
Introduction War of Emperium: Second Edition (WoE 2.0) is the name of the relatively new mode of WoE. There are currently two realms where WoE 2.0 is active and these are Schwaltzvalt (Yuno)and Arunafeltz (Rachel). Yuno castles can be found in the map East of Yuno town; Rachel castles can be found in the map South, South of Rachel town. As of yet, WoE 2.0 castles have no guild dungeons, although there is maps/mobs for these dungeons. Differences between First and Second Edition *The first main difference you will notice is there are no warp portals. That means each castle is just a continuous map without any breaks. This elimates pre-casts and the like, and therefore encourages more thought in defensive strategies. As such, the maps have been designed with ledges in order to provide defensive barriers and strong points. It's up to you and your guild to take advantage of these before your opponents do. *Defensive structures known as Guardian Stones and Barricades are present. These prevent last minute rushes, and, if defended correctly, can prevent anyone from even touching the Emperium. In order to destory the barricades, you must firstly destory the Guardian Stones. These can be found in routes stemming from the main route (i.e. to the Emperium). The stones are formless and small, so equipping cards that deal extra damage to these will result in a quicker stone break. When both stones are destroyed, only then will the barricades be vunerable to damage - they are formless and large. *Guadians are linked to the Stones, so when a stone is broke, all guardians linked to that stone will vanish instantly. When the stone is remade, those guardians will respawn. Guardians will also spawn at set periods depending on the investment in the castle. As such, no zeny is needed to buy the guardians but zeny is needed for investment. *Flags are now introduced as a quicker and more efficient way of moving around the castle. Guardian Stones You must repair the stones yourself when they are broken. Anyone in the guild can do this, but allies cannot. The list of materials required are: Oridecon x1, Elunium x1, Stone x30, Red Gemstone x5, Blue Gemstone x5, Yellow Gemstone x5. To repair the stones, return to where the stone stood. There should be a shadow-type NPC, click this to begin repairing the stone. Follow the NPC instructions to repair the stones - the Oridecon, Elunium and Stones are placed first, and have to be in a specific order as requested by the NPC. Next up is the gems. Make sure you have /effect on for this bit, otherwise you will waste time. '''After you have placed the materials, auras will appear around the NPC. These are red, green and blue. You must insert the correct gemstone - red, yellow or blue, respectively. If you fail this section, you will fail the repairing stage and will have to redo it. After you do this several times, the stone will be succesfully remade. You may also use '''any skill on the stones including, but not limited to: heal, Storm Gust, Asura, Increase AGI. Barricades The barricades are invicible to enemy attack until both stones are destroyed. Thereafter, they are vulnerable to enemy attacks. You may also use any skill on the stones including, but not limited to: heal, Storm Gust, Asura, Increase AGI. As the defending guild you can also cast '''over '''the barricades, using them as blockades from melee damage - but be warned, the enemy can also cast over them, too. Only the guild leader can repair barricades, and in order to do this they will need: Trunk x30, Steel x10, Emveretarcon x10, Oridecon x5. The NPC will promt you to insert the correct matierals based on what it says. These are: Flag Warps Dotted throughout the castle are Flags. These aren't ordinary WoE 1.0 flags; the flags allow for the guild in control of the castle to warp around the castle with ease. This means it's very easy to move your defence structure to somewhere else in the castle, so long as you can keep formation. The hub is at the back of the "Emp room", and this allows you to warp anywhere (mostly) within the castle. Using any of the other flags inside the castle teleport you here, including the flag outside of the castle.